the crimson thorned alchemist
by genderbenderlover
Summary: a very curious girl I am. I bore all seven ourabouras tattoos. my birth father fuhrer king Bradley. am I like him I leave that decision up to you.


I watched as a man and woman exited a black town car. They were wearing the official state alchemist uniforms. The man had short black, wore white gloves with a transmutation circle printed on each, and a sort of scowl but not a mean one more like it was grim. The woman had long blond hair up in a ponytail letting the bangs hang of the sides of her face. It was fairly obvious to whom was the superior over the other. They walked over to the porch near me and stopped at the base of it.

"Hello I'm Kernel Roy Mustang is there a child here by the name of Edward Elric? The man asked giving his name. I knew it, I knew they would eventually come to take him. Well I won't let them all they do is cause nothing but hurt anyway. I won't let them have him, not without a fight. I stood up off the steps and pointed at him.

"Kernel mustang correct? I'm letting you know now the military won't be taking ed. at least not before killing me first and trust me I don't die easily." the kernel took one step forward.

"Look kid wait, were not here to-" there was an old transmutation circle on the ground I had put it there in case of an emergency such as this. I placed my hands on it and transmuted a concrete lance. Pointing my weapon at mustang the woman pointed her gun at my head.

"Listen, I'm Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. We only came here to talk." ha! Like I'd believe that load of bull.

"Liars! I'm not afraid to die, I've already seen and been through much worse." the kernel put his hand on the lieutenant's gun, telling her to put it back in its holster which she obliged. Then the kernel turned his attention back on me and my lance.

"So then you were a part of what happened in that house? GRRR! Lying isn't what I like to do but if it's to protect Ed and Al then I don't care. I promised myself that I would protect everyone and I will at any means necessary. I laughed sort of maniacally.

"Part of I was the whole thing, this has nothing to do with Ed or AL." the kernel and Hawkeye seemed to not believe this statement.

"Oh really, then why was the person that was transmuted their mother and why would you want to bring back their mother?" kernel asked me seriously. Tch my fingers are starting to itch for this guy. I charged at him.

"Why would you care!? Enough!" the kernel only stood there as I charged at him. Then he snapped his fingers there was a spark then a flame zipped toward me. I jumped over it (not sure how she can do that but she can) surprising the kernel and lieutenant. I was about to hit the kernel when something cold and extremely hard struck my hand, my good hand and also broke the lance I was holding. My foot landed right in front of the kernel as he was setting off another flame. I jumped back landing myself next to a leaving Winrey, and granny on the porch next to the door. I touched my hair he singed only a little bit it was still the same only a darker color where it had been singed.

"Oh Rave why don't you go on inside and tend to your children and stop messing with these fine young people. I think you should also clean that little bruise you got there." I growled lowly at the kernel before walking inside and doing as granny asked.

"Did that kid just growl at me?" I heard the kernel ask granny.

O

I was sitting in the corner beside Alphonse and Al was sitting facing his Brother Ed's side. We were all thinking about the events that occurred on that day when the kernel came walking directly to Ed. I stood and was about to tell him to buzz off when I saw granny there at the doorway watching intently. As long as granny is watching him I don't need to be here. I was walking out the room when kernel mustang grabbed my arm.

"Nuh uh Ms. Troublemaker this concerns you as well." I broke his grip from my arm.

"Look here kernel mustang, does it really seem like I want to hear the dirt coming out of your mouth?" He smirked

"Suit yourself, I only thought you might want to have the same opportunity as Edward has." That caught my attention. What was he talking about an opportunity for Ed?

"What opportunity?" I asked harshly.

"Wow would you two like to be dogs of the military, state alchemists!" I stared at him dumbfounded.


End file.
